


Toontown Tales

by Smashbeak



Category: Toontown Online
Genre: Awkward Crush, Cartoon Physics, Competition, Drawing comes to life, F/M, Hilarity Ensues, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashbeak/pseuds/Smashbeak
Summary: A cat draws a picture that comes off the page.A pig enters a pie contest.A mouse makes an unexpected friend.The first chapter includes bios of each character so you can get an idea of exactly who they are.





	Toontown Tales

****

**Clover Wildpoof (formerly known as Princess Clover Wildpoof) **

Female cat with an entirely green body. Once self proclaimed a princess, Clover dropped that title to avoid being mistaken for an actual princess. She enjoys juggling and unicycling. Her favorite pastime is camping, whether far away or in her own backyard. Her favorite food is tuna muffins.

 

**Peaches McSnout**

Female pig with an entirely red body. Peaches is a food critic and chef connoisseur. She can take any bland ingredient and turn it into something irresistible. Her hobby is, obviously, cooking. Her favorite foods are all kinds of pies.

 

**Big Cookie Cheezypretzel**

Female mouse with a yellow head and legs and a cream body. Cookie is a snarky girl with a heart of cheese (we would say gold, but Cookie finds cheese to be of much higher value). Her hobbies are dancing and doodling. Her favorite food is cheese dipped in cheese fondue with extra cheese. She has a male, bubblegum colored doodle named Kiddo.

 

**Rico Delgado Erena Loco Hiperactivo No Puedes Deterneme Enchilada**

A poorly drawn male Chihuahua with an entirely bright red body. Rico is full of energy so he hardly ever gets tired. His hobbies are anything that’s fun. His favorite food is ghost pepper tamale.

 

**Easton West**

A male Telemarketer Sellbot with silver streaks on the sides of his “hair”. Easton has a fancy for observing toons and how they live their unusual lives. His hobbies are chart analyzing and pestering people over the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> The pictures below are from my Furaffinity account.  
> Clover: http://www.furaffinity.net/view/24762058/  
> Peaches: http://www.furaffinity.net/view/24763577/  
> Cookie: http://www.furaffinity.net/view/24764585/  
> Rico: http://www.furaffinity.net/view/24764740/  
> Easton: http://www.furaffinity.net/view/24771641/


End file.
